


What the Little Things Mean

by MysteriesNeverDream (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/MysteriesNeverDream
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven have a great relationship, that Beast Boy doesn't want to mess up.  His mind, on the other hand, keeps playing through scenarios that make him wishful in thought.  The rest of the original team, plus Bumble Bee see this and give the two a talk that is much needed.  The little moments add up, and in the end, Beast Boy and Raven welcome a future together in a sweet little moment.





	What the Little Things Mean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/gifts).



> Holy crow is this a late everything gift! I hope that it is good >.<

Adulthood was weird.  When the former title you were known as was being a Teen Titan, being just a “Titan” caused a lot of things to be contemplated.  The thoughts plaguing Beast Boy’s mind were tormenting in a whole different way, however, than just a simple title. They tormented him with the unknown, the uncertainties that plagued the world in matters of the heart.  It was a matter that he had been fighting with almost every day up until now.

He and the team had planned this get together for so long, it would have been a shame for him to just not show.  All of them were busy since the team started ending up split up a lot to help their fellows, and having time to see one another was a mess of planning.  Starfire and Robin (now Nightwing) had moved in together and were happily engaged. Cyborg had gotten together with Bumble Bee, gotten married, and were now getting ready to welcome an adopted son and daughter into their household.  Then there was him and Raven. The two of them had decided to continue taking it slow, a part of her still worried about her father and losing control, while he proclaimed himself a coward loudly at any of the guys nights he went to with Robin and Cyborg.

He loved her.  He loved her so darn much, but he found himself unsure about whether or not it would be okay for him to try and advance their relationship.  His mind would, on occasion, flicker to his underwear drawer where he had stashed the most gorgeous ring he had ever seen (the same ring he had unconsciously taken out of said drawer and shoved in his pocket that morning).  He had bought it on a whim, thinking at that moment of how it would look on the hand of the one he loved. Now he always felt like an utter fool when his mind went to it because he felt as though he was not taking to heart what the woman he loved felt.  The feeling that he was undermining her settling heavy in his gut, no matter what the other guys said.

“BB, chill man.  It's been a while now.  I don't think she would get mad at you for just thinking of the future.”

Cyborg was saying, standing next to him at the kitchen bar as Nightwing pulled some of the night's meal from the oven.  Beast Boy gave a groan at that, his head making contact with the surface in front of him.

“Dude, you don't know that!”

He moaned, as a foot met the top of his head and made to shove it off the surface.

“Beast Boy move.  I need to put this down!”

Nightwing ordered (the tone, luckily, was his normal teasing one instead of the angry one he got when he said orders.  Turns out stress does interesting things to people). Cyborg was shaking his head when BB moved out of Nightwing’s way and decided to turn his attention towards the man he had been speaking too.

“I know enough BB.  Trust me on this. Raven loves you.  You just need to take that step. The worst thing she can say is she’s not ready still.  She’s not going to dump you over this.”

“Cyborg’s right.  BB you can’t keep fearing the unknown with this.  All you’ll do in the end is end up hurting both of you.”

Nightwing added in once he was sure that the pan he had been holding was placed down in such a way it wouldn’t fall or damage the bar top.

“Like you can talk…  Look how long you took to even ask Star out.”

Beast Boy muttered back, though the tone contained some teasing within so it wasn't as much as an argumentative point.  Nightwing narrowed his eyes, but there was a grin on his face as he did so.

“We don't talk about Tokyo.”

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out then, but his face fell back to being grim right after.

“I don't know…  Maybe I'm the one not ready.”

He finally said, his face falling into his hands as he brought them up to rub at it.  Cyborg and Nightwing shared a look. Both knew that wasn't the case… It was more the self-doubt that followed the other around.  Sadly, that was something they had never been able to fully combat out of the other.

* * *

“Ray, can I ask you something?”

Bee’s voice snapped Raven out of her moment of silence.  The girls had been talking for a while when a mutual silence fell over the group as they all just enjoyed each other’s company.

“Sure.”

She agreed, but not without noticing the way Starfire bit her bottom lip at her agreement.

“I don't want to sound rude, or intrusive when I ask this but…  Are you and BB doing alright?”

Raven blinked a few times at the question, her eyes narrowing in confusion soon after.

“We’re doing fine.  Why are you asking?”

And they had been.  Beast Boy had really grown up over the years, his maturity taking the form of him being able to ascertain her moods and react accordingly to try and make her day better if it was going badly, or calm her down when she seemed like she was losing control.  Bee gave her a reassuring smile.

“I'm not saying anything is wrong.  I'm just asking because I've heard Cyborg complaining lately about how BB has been pining and worried about something lately.”

Raven narrowed her eyes in confusion at the other woman’s words.

“How is that nothing wrong?”

She asked, and Bee shook her head.

“I really shouldn't be butting in, but from what I've heard…  BB has been contemplating asking you to marry him, but he’s afraid that he’d be rushing you or making you uncomfortable.”

Raven’s eyes widened at that, her face suddenly going a nice rosy shade.

“I…  Really?”

She asked, trying to make sure the words were true.  Bee nodded immediately in response.

“I too have heard Nightwing being rather annoyed with Beast Boy over this topic lately.”

Starfire chimed in, and Raven felt her face heat up more.  Before she could say anything, however, Nightwing made his way out of the kitchen.

“Food is ready.”

The dark clad man said, smiling at the group of women in the room, and gesturing towards the dining area.  Starfire giggles at the actions, getting up from her spot and flying over to give Nightwing a quick kiss before making her way to the room.

“Just think about what we talked about later Ray.  Let’s go eat.”

Bee said, also standing from her place before moving towards the dining room where Cyborg was now waiting in the doorway for her.  This left Raven where she was until Beast Boy appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

“Shall we go my lady?”

He asked, his eyebrows wiggling in a teasing manner as he asked, though there was a bit of worry on his face as well as he held his hand out for her.  Raven knew that the worry was probably because her face was currently red, but she had no way to explain why it was said color at the moment.

“Sure.”

She answered instead, one of her own hands going to take his offered one, allowing him to gently help her stand from the couch and lead her to the dining room.

* * *

That night the two returned to their tiny apartment and collapsed tiredly onto the couch with heavy sighs.

“I love those guys, but tonight was tiring.”

Beast Boy groaned as he moved a hand up to his shoulder to rub it.  It was a bad idea to play a sports-based video game and think he could beat Nightwing at Bowling.

“I couldn't agree more.”

Raven groaned, her head slightly giving hints towards a possible headache.  As though he knew this was the case, Beast Boy reached over his arm of the couch and pulled a mini water bottle to him.  He placed the bottle between them, then opened one of the drawers on the coffee table in front of them, pulling out the bottle of painkillers that resided inside.

“Here.”

He said, care and concern lacing his voice.  Raven couldn't help the small, grateful smile that took form on her face as she took the offered items.

“Thanks, BB.”

She said, already opening the painkiller bottle to pour out the correct amount suggested.

“You know it's Garfield at home.”

BB responded in amusement, and Raven sent him her normal amused look in response.

“Yeah, no.”

BB pouted for only a moment in response before laughing when he saw Raven trying hard not to laugh herself.

“But it's sexy.”

He said smoothly, his eyebrow wiggle making its return.  Raven have a small laugh at that then, the repressed action breakthrough at the ridiculous adorable action.

“It is.  But that doesn't mean I can't tease you.”

Now BB was laughing as well.  The two took a moment to calm down, Raven finally taking the medicine, having paused in the action to laugh at her boyfriend’s actions.  The quiet, however, came with a drawback. Her mind suddenly decided to return to the conversation from earlier that night.

“Hey… Garfield?”

She asked after a moment more of silence.  BB looked over at her in questioning.

“Yeah Ray?”

Raven seemed to hesitate for a moment then sighed.

“Have you ever wanted more from this relationship?”

She finally asked, and BB’s eyes grew wide for a moment, then narrowed in worry.

“Ray…  What brought this question up?”

He asked, his voice conveying his uncertainty for the topic.

“Can you…  Just answer the question?”

BB bit his lip at the woman’s word, then looked slightly guilty as he looked toward the coffee table.

“I have a lot of times thought about where this relationship could go.”

He muttered, as though afraid for Raven to hear the words said.  This made Raven’s heart break and beat faster at the same time.

“What have you seen it become?”

She asks softly, afraid that if she is too forceful the conversation would grind to a halt.

“I…  Well, I've imagined us getting married.  You walking down the aisle in a gorgeous dress, surrounded by our friends.”

BB didn't mention family, but Raven understood why.

“And…  What has stopped this image from becoming reality?”

She asked, finding herself wanting to know from the man’s own mouth the reason.  BB looked a little uncomfortable at the question.

“What brought about this line of questioning Ray…?  Did… Did the girls say something?”

He asked, fully dodging around the question, but…  Though he had asked a valid question, she couldn't answer it.

“Garfield…  Please?”

She said instead, making the man give a sigh and turn his attention to her fully.

“I was, and still am, afraid that my asking would scare you away.  We've been having this great relationship, nothing has gone really wrong, except for the normal couple's fights….  Ray… I just didn't know if my asking would be pushing it too far too fast. You and I both agreed we would take it slow.  I just….”

BB shut himself up then, his face burying itself in his hands.

“I just didn't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable, just because I was seeing the future in a different way.”

Raven felt her heart melt at that both out of love and some upset.  She should have realized that this was something that would happen sooner or later with the way Garfield was driven when something crossed his mind like this.

“Oh, Gar…  What did I do to deserve you?”

She finally said, moving to lean on him.

“You know…  If you ever asked…  I think my answer would be yes.  If the little moments we have so often are the future, I could deal with them for as long as you would have me.”

BB raised his head a little at that and looked over at her then, taking in the small, sweet smile on her face.

“You would…?”

Raven nodded once and then let out a surprised sound as BB moved in a way that allowed him to wrap her in his arms and hold her to his chest.

“If that's the case.  Would you become Mrs. Logan sometime in the future?”

He asked, startling a laugh from her this time instead this time.

“I think I'd like that, Mr. Logan.”

She said softly.  BB’s smile could have beaten the sun after that.  The ring he had in his pocket could wait until later to be placed.  This little moment was much more precious for them both for them to care about it anyway.


End file.
